


I'm Missing Your Face

by sheewrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheewrites/pseuds/sheewrites
Summary: Got7 holds a concert after a year of grieving. Everyone gets emotional during a performance.
Kudos: 1





	I'm Missing Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Face by Got7!  
> Entirely fictional and it doesn't have a specific timeline.

_ “ _ **_Jackson, I don’t think I can do this any longer._ ** _ ” Lila held onto Jackson’s hands as she said goodbye. “ _ **_Jinyoung, can you please get that?_ ** _ ” she pointed at a box behind Jinyoung. “ _ **_There’s something for the 7 of you here. Read it when I’m sleeping, okay?_ ** _ ” _

_ “ _ **_Lila…_ ** _ ” Jaebeom started to speak.  _

_ “ _ **_It’s okay Jaebeom. I’m just gonna sleep._ ** _ ” Lila gave him a reassuring smile. “ _ **_Good night, guys. Thank you for everything._ ** _ ” _

_ Silent tears filled the hospital room as Lila’s heartbeat dropped until it was no longer beating. _

  
  
  


Cheers of thousands of people are heard inside a stadium. Green lights filled the room as if it’s a never ending sea of lights. The laughter of seven men echoed through the ears of the people watching them.

A year after the most heartbreaking moment in their lives, Jaebeom, Mark, Jackson, Jinyoung, Youngjae, Bambam, and Yugyeom held a concert in the biggest stadium in Korea.

“ **If you guys didn’t know…** ” Jackson started to speak. “ **A year ago today, someone left us. uh Her name is Lila. More than anything else, she wanted us to perform together again.** ”

“ **So we’re here right now performing for all of you guys, and for her.** ” Jinyoung added.

“ **I’m sure you guys know the most recent song we released, right?** ” Bambam asked the crowd and they answered  _ “Yes” _ in unison. “ **We wrote that for her.** ”

“ **Lila, wherever you are, please hear us. Watch over us. This is for you.** ” Jaebeom said.

The upbeat intro of the song started as Jinyoung started to sing his lines. Youngjae started to stutter while singing as they were watching a video being played on the big screen. It was videos and pictures of the 8 of them.

Suddenly, Jackson broke down into tears as he reminisced memories of his artist. Lila was the first artist to ever come out of Team Wang after him and she became a little sister he swore to protect.

“ _ I didn't know that you were having a hard time. You gotta know… _ ”

Yugyeom sang his lines as he was staring at the sky. His heart aching because he knows that during the time when Lila was having a hard time, he was busy working on his music and solo career, and he blamed himself for not being there for her when she needed someone.

“ _ Now looking at it baby there's so much that I wasn't able to do for you… _ ”

Jaebeom blamed himself for not being able to see how much Lila suffered. He knows that Lila would always come to him whenever she was in a slump. She has always looked up to Jaebeom and she was thankful that he was always open to her whenever she needed him. Jaebeom thinks differently tho. He thinks that he should’ve known that she was having a hard time. He should’ve seen it the moment she entered his studio that night, but there’s nothing else he could do now. 

“ _ Hey, if it's not too late. Hey tell me what I gotta do.” _

Jinyoung. The member that visited Lila a little too much. He stared at the screen with guilt because during the time when Lila needed someone most, he was in a shoot for a drama. Being that one person who was with Lila so much he too failed to see the pain behind her beautiful smile.

“ _ I’m missing your face. Missing your face only me. Your eyes that I saw the lips that kissed me… _ ”

Youngjae always found it so cute when Lila squished his cheeks and kissed them in the most innocent way. She called him as her sunshine that her day always gets better when Youngjae was with her. The screen showed pictures of Lila with Coco and he remembered the times when Lila would scold him because he would play with other dogs when some are around. Youngjae smiles as he sees that one photo of Lila, Coco and him appeared on the screen.

“ _ Come back to me, remember. Like the first time we promised to last forever _ .”

Lights were suddenly turned off and Jackson started to speak.

“ **Lila…** ” His voice was breaking. “ **I’m sorry, Lila.** ”

“ _ We can last forever… _ ”

“ **We’re so sorry…** ”

“ _ We can last forever… _ ”

“ _ I don't want to be alone anymore. Only need you in my life. Come back to me. _ ”

Mark wasn’t there when things started to go downhill. He wished he came back to Korea sooner. Nonetheless, he was happy that he had the chance to see her and hug her even just for a short amount of time. His mind is always filled with what if’s and he feels like he should have never left Korea at that time.

“ _ I, sometimes as your friends. You aren't far away but why can't I see you? Why? _ ”

Bambam was Lila’s closest friend. Despite having a 6 year age gap, they both treated each other as if they were born in the same year. Bambam heard Lila’s voice in his head saying “ _ Bam-boo! _ ” as a tear fell from his eye. He remembers the time when Lila would have a fashion crisi and he was the first person she would call. Bambam was also one of the few people that Lila wouldn’t hesitate to call in a hurry. He truly misses his best friend. He just hopes that Lila is happy in her new home.

“ _ People don't believe that something lasts forever. Don't think about others. Memories just between us no filter walking our way together. Finding you and my spotlight. _ ”

Lastly, Jackson. The first person in the group to ever know Lila. He felt as if he disappointed her after what happened. He felt responsible for it, and between the seven of them, he was hurt the most. There are no other words he can say other than “Sorry”. He asked himself if he carefully placed Lila into the spotlight, would this ever happen to her? Although what happened to Lila was purely the effect of an accident, he blamed himself for that ever happening in the first place.

Tears filled the stage as the seven members sang the song they made for Lila. As the second chorus came, the members couldn't even sing properly. The crowd sang for them. 

“ **This song…** ” Mark spoke. “ **This song was released on Lila’s birthday with our album 7 for 7.** ”

“ **Before that, when Lila was still here, the 7 of us decided to take a break. We got to the point where we wanted to part ways.** ” Yugyeom spoke next.

“ **But she…** ” Bambam pointed at the big screen. “ **She gave us reasons and made us see why we should continue this. Making music and performing.** ”

“ **She told us that we saved many people through our music, but we just don’t know.** ” Jinyoung continued. “ **She told us that we complete each other and we would only realize that when it’s too late, so she made us realize that.** ”

“ **She made us see the smiles and happiness we show whenever we’re together.** ” Youngjae smiled to the crowd.

“ **She told us that we started being Got7 because they told us to, but we never realized that we were put together because we have the same passion for music.** ” Jaebeom gathered his members together. “ **That we… We were destined to be together.** ”

“ **Lila… She was the glue that kept us together when we were in the dark.** ” Jackson finally spoke. “ **She was our sunshine. Our little sister. She scolded us when we needed scolding. Shouted at us when we were a bit too much. She was the one who kept us in balance.** ”

There was a moment of silence as the boys kept their head low.

“ **I hope everyone can appreciate her like we do. Thank her like we do. She is the reason why we’re still here in front of you. The seven of us all together.** ” Jackson continued to speak.

“ **But as a year without her has passed…** ” Jinyoung started to talk. “ **We realized that we can’t have that kind of purpose just for the seven of us to be together. We feel like it would be wrong to continue this because we feel guilty for what happened to Lila.** ”

“ **We just want to say that we are still gonna be together because we realized how important we are to each other.** ” Youngjae spoke up. “ **These are my brothers, and I would love to perform and sing with them until I can’t sing anymore.** ”

Another moment of silence was given to them as they looked up to the sky and took a deep breath as if they were telling the world that they were ready to move on. 

“ _ Want to walk the same road holding hands _ ”

“ _ We can last forever _ ”

“ _ Ain't nobody gonna stop us so that's forever _ ”

“ _ We can last forever _ ”

“ _ If you trust me again _ ”

“ _ We can last forever. _ ”

The end.


End file.
